Return of Tidus
by captainwhiteshadow
Summary: Post X-2. Yuna's mission to find Tidus was a failure. However, just when she thought all hope was lost, a strange, cloaked man appears on the beach to challenge Wakka. Who is he?


" I...I'm back... " A blond haired man said, " But...how? "

" Tidus...your love for Yuna has proven to us that you deserve a life of reality. " The Faith said.

Tidus was too shocked to react. He stared at his hands for a moment. He still couldn't believe this was really happening. He was just a dream of the Faith, wasn't he?

" I...t-thank you! " Tidus stuttered out.

The Faith nodded and told him to be on his way.

Tidus ran down the beach of Besaid Island. He was so happy to be able to see Yuna again. He wanted to see everyone. Wakka, Rikku, Lulu, and Khimari. What would they say when they saw him again? How would they react? Just then, he noticed a familiar looking blond haired Albhed chasing three little kids around the beach. She was wearing a yellow bikini-like swimsuit. Actually, the kids were in swimsuits, too. He recognized the Albhed as Rikku. She looked a couple years older. How long had he been gone? Just then, he saw out of the corner of his eye, an orange haired Besaid Auroch and a certain black haired mage walking over to Rikku carrying a baby carriage.

" So...Wakka and Lulu finally got together, huh? Nice. " Tidus thought to himself.

Then he saw HER. The girl he had been in love with for so long. The girl who had showed him kindness and beauty in every possible way. Yuna. She was sitting under an umbrella on a beach towel.

He saw Wakka run over to a group of other men who were playing with a blitz ball. They all started bouncing it around. Suddenly, Wakka tossed it up in the air and bounced it once on his head. While it was still up in the air, he did a back flip and hit it square in Tidus's direction.

" Wah! " Tidus yelled as he quickly dodged the flying projectile.

" Hm? " Wakka looked around to see where the noise came from, " Who's there? "

Tidus quickly hid behind a large rock. Wait, why was he hiding from Wakka? Didn't he want to see his friends? He did...but how would they react to seeing him again? Well, only one way to find out. Suddenly, he saw an large, old, stranded sheet in the sand next to him. He got an idea.

" Hey! I said, who's there? This is a private beach reserved today for only us! You need to leave! " Wakka shouted.

Just then, a cloaked figure came out from behind a giant rock. He was carrying the blitz ball that Wakka had kicked earlier.

" Who are you? " Wakka asked.

" Beat me in a blitz ball game, and maybe I'll tell you. " The figure, who was really Tidus in disguise, said while masking his voice.

" Heh, you're on, but don't think I'll go easy on you! " Wakka shouted back.

Lulu and Rikku both just rolled their eyes. " Men... " They said in unison. Yuna just giggled a little. " Well, this should be interesting. " She said. However, she couldn't help but feel an odd, but familiar feeling when this cloaked man appeared.

Wakka stood at one end of the beach, while Tidus stood at the other. This was a competition of skill.

" Alright, let's see if you can handle this! " Wakka said as he did a few simple tricks.

" Psh, is that the best you've got? " Tidus taunted, " Watch this! " He did a few tricks that were better than Wakka's.

The competition went on for about fifteen minutes before Wakka decided that it was time to pull off THAT move.

" Giving up yet? " Tidus asked.

Wakka smirked. " Never! You are good at this, but I'm still better! " Wakka threw up the blitz ball and performed the Sphere Shot. Tidus was very impressed that Wakka had learned it in such a short time.

" Hm, very good...but I still have one move you don't know. " Tidus said. He kicked the blitzball against a rock and when it came back to him, he punched it against another rock. The ball flew up in the air.

Wakka's eyes widened as he realized what the cloaked man was doing. It was the Jecht Shot. How did he know it? Only two people in the world ever learned it. Jecht himself and...

Suddenly, the ball went flying straight at Wakka's head, which he just barely dodged.

Rikku, Yuna, and Lulu were speechless. They couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. A third user of the Jecht Shot. No...it couldn't be. Who was this man?

" Well, unless you can beat that, I think I've proven my point. " Tidus said as he crossed his arms.

" Wha...h-how did you do that?! " Wakka asked in shock.

" Aw, come on Wakka! You think the son of that move's creator wouldn't know how to do it by now? " Tidus said, unmasking his voice.

Everybody was stunned. They all recognized that voice, but they just couldn't believe it. It couldn't be...'him'.

" You...no...h-how do you know my name?! " Wakka said.

" Well, after traveling with you for about half a year, I guess I should know your name by now. " Tidus said, sarcastically.

Yuna stood up and walked towards the cloaked man, nervously, but curious. She had to know if it really was 'him'. She now stood before the man in front of her. " Tidus...? " She asked as she reached for his hood. Before she could pull it back, Tidus grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. He pulled back his hood. Yuna's eyes widened. It was him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Many thoughts ran through her head. She decided to push them all to the back of her head and just embrace this moment. They stood there for a moment, then they had to break the kiss for air.

They stared back into each other's eyes.

" It really is you...wait! " She said as she stepped back a bit, " How do I know this isn't just some trick? How do I know you won't just fade away? How do I know you're not just...a dream? "

" Because, Yuna, The Faith brought me back. They made me real. " Tidus said, " I promise I'll never leave you again. "

Tears of joy started to run down Yuna's cheeks. She quickly wrapped her slender arms around Tidus. Tidus held her.

" I know you won't leave me again. I'm so glad you're home! " She said.

" It's good to be home. " Tidus said.

" Tidus! " Rikku yelled as she glomped Tidus and tackled him to the ground, " You're back! "

Lulu and Wakka stood above them.

" Welcome back. " Lulu said.

" Hey, so where've ya been? " Wakka asked.

Tidus stared blankly at his friends. " Uh...heheh, actually I'm not really sure myself. "

" Well, whatever the reason, I'm sure glad you're home! " Rikku said.

Yuna sat down in the sand next to Tidus. There was so much she needed to tell him. She had one one last question for him though.

" Tidus, why are you wearing an old washed up parachute? "


End file.
